Nuestro primer San Valentin
by vampire white
Summary: Como pasaran Rayflo y Chris su primer San Valentin como pareja? Advertencia! Este fic contiene yaoi y yuri; si no te gustan estos géneros te recomiendo que no lo leas.
1. Primera parte

San Valentín, una fecha idea para los amantes en la cual la mayoría de las parejas o amantes pasan juntos ya sea para celebrar su amor o para simplemente disfrutar de la compañía de aquella persona especial en su vida. O al menos eso creía Rayflo que haría con su Cherry. Mas nunca que creyó que su San Valentín la pasaría como la estaba pasando ahora.

 **-¡Cheryl aún no me llama! ¡¿Crees que me este ignorando?!... ¡ ¿RAYFLO ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?!-**

 **-¡COMO DIABLOS NO ESCUCHARTE SI ESTAS GRITANDO COMO LOCA DESDE HACE UNA PUTA HORA!-** Gritó exasperado el vampiro sacando su cabeza de debajo de su almohada. Desde que se despertó esa mañana su día había iniciado fatal.

Para empezar se despertó de la peor manera posible, había olvidado cerrar bien su ataúd y un rayo de luz de sol se filtro por la ventana del cuarto a través de la cortina que, para su mala suerte tampoco estaba bien cerrada, y le quemo la punta de la nariz haciéndolo sobresaltar y golpearse con la tapa de su ataúd. Tratando de calmar su enojo por tal despertar decidió ir al cuarto de su Cherry para así poder acurrucarse junto a él, y tal vez jugarle una que otra broma. A pesar de ya ser una pareja a veces Rayflo necesitaba dormir en su ataúd para poder recobrar la fuerza que su querido novio le arrebataba al ser su banco personal de sangre. Al llegar a dicho cuarto se sorprendió al encontrar la cama vacía y con una nota sobre la almohada. Se acerco y tomo dicho papel escrito con la pulcra letra del rubio y que parecía estar dirigida a él.

 _Maestro me surgió algo de último momento, volveré tarde. Charley_

 **-¿Más detallista no pudiste ser verdad Cherry?-** dijo con obvio sarcasmo e irritación mientras estrujaba el papel en su mano. Desde hace días venia comentándole a Chris que pronto sería San Valentín y como le gustaría que ambos lo pasaran juntos ya que este era la primera vez que lo celebrarían como pareja. Pero como esperaba, su Cherry seguramente lo tomo como si estuviera bromeando. Suspiro frustrado y se recostó en la suave cama del rubio. Al instante de apoyar su cabeza en la almohada sintió una suave fragancia del perfume que usaba Chris embriagándolo al instante. Abrazó la almohada hundiendo su rostro en ella mientras se hacia una bolita. Por unos segundos sintió una gran paz que lo relajaba y casi adormecía, y hubiera sido así de no ser por...

 **-¡RAYFLO! –**

Eso.

 **-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AÚN EN LA CAMA?! ¡LEVANTATE!-** la infame Rayfelle había entrado por la ventana del cuarto totalmente cubierta por un abrigo, sombrero y gafas que la protegían de los últimos rayos de sol del día. Rayflo maldijo su suerte, si su versión femenina venia a visitarlo con ese humor era porque seguramente se había vuelto a pelear con su compañera Cheryl. Suspiro por segunda vez en el día.

 **-¿Se puede saber a qué se debe tu visita Rayfelle?-** preguntó con irritación levantando la cabeza de la almohada pero aun abrazándola.

 **\- ¡¿SABES DONDE ESTA CHERYL?! ¡Tuvimos una pelea y se fue! ¡TIENES QUE AYUDARME!-** dijo con desesperación mientras empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación explicándole la situación a Rayflo como si este mágicamente pudiera resolver sus problemas.

El morocho se vio tentado a tirarle una almohada a la cara para que se callara y luego echarla a patadas de la casa. Pero esta vez decidió mostrar un poco de compasión y brindarle al menos un oído que la escuchara y pudiera desahogarse. Estuvieron durante una larga hora en la que Rayfelle contaba sus problemas entre casi sollozos y Rayflo escondía su cabeza debajo de la almohada tratando de contener sus ansias asesinas, pero ya había llegado a su límite.

 **-¡RELAJATE! ¡Cheryl solo debe estar enojada, ya se le pasara!-**

 **-¡Y TU QUE RAYOS SABES!-** derrotada se sentó en la cama y unas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos **–tu deberías entenderme mejor que nadie. ¿Acaso no recuerdas como te ponías cada vez que estabas lejos de Cherry?-**

Se quedo callado, como podría olvidar aquellos momentos. Rayflo nunca le dijo a Chris lo triste que se ponía cada vez que se iba a esas largas cacerías que duraban días e incluso semanas en las cuales no podían estar juntos. A pesar de que ya no era el pequeño niño que necesitaba su protección, se preocupaba por él cada vez que salía a cazar vampiros. No dudaba de su fuerza, pero aun así siempre estaba esa pequeña angustia en su pecho y esa pregunta rondando su cabeza, ¿Estará bien? Saco de su mente esos recuerdos y volvió a su atención a la mujer idéntica a él.

 **-Si tanto te preocupas llámala desde mi teléfono, a ver si así te responde-** con su mano señalo el teléfono que estaba sobre una mesita junto a la cama.

En un parpadeo Rayfelle ya estaba sobre el teléfono marcando el número del celular de Cheryl con tal fuerza y velocidad que Rayflo creyó que lo rompería. Al poner el teléfono junto a su oído escuchaba el sonido de llamada hasta que atendieron. Aunque la voz del otro lado no era la de su niña.

 **-¿Hola?-** la voz sin dudas era de un hombre, eso termino de colmar la poca paciencia que aún mantenía Rayfelle.

 **-¡ ¿QUIÉN MIERDA ERES?!-** el grito fue tan monumental que hasta Rayflo se tapó los oídos, sin dudas quien estuviera del otro lado del parlante se quedo sordo.

 **-Cálmate Rayfelle, soy Chris-** dijo el rubio con un poco de dolor en su voz, el grito había sido tal que escuchaba un zumbido en su pobre oído.

 **-¿Cherry? ¡¿Qué haces con el celular de Cheryl?!-** Rayflo se sorprendió por lo escuchado, ¿qué hacia Cherry con Cheryl? Con la misma rapidez que uso Rayfelle, Rayflo tomo el teléfono y puso el altavoz. Se escucho un movimiento brusco del otro lado, como si alguien más hubiera tomado el teléfono.

 **-Lo lamento Maestra, podría dejar de interrumpir nuestra cita-** luego de eso cortaron la llamada dejando un silencio sepulcral del otro lado. Ambos vampiros aun estaban asimilando lo que acababan de escuchar. Aunque ese silencio duro poco.

 **-¡ ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?!-**

 **Hasta aquí llego por hoy. Me siento un poco culpable por escribir esta historia cuando tengo otros fanfics que no actualizo hace meses. Pero desde hace mucho que quiero escribir un fanfic de Vassalord (para los que no leyeron el manga se los super recomiendo). Pienso escribir uno o tal vez dos capítulos mas, dependiendo cuanto guste esta historia.**

 **Espero les guste, y si es así dejen sus comentarios. Nos leemos~**


	2. Segunda parte

¿Acaso habían oído bien? Sus niños de sangre, sus personas más amadas, las únicas luces que tenían en sus vidas... ¡¿estaban en una cita?! Rayflo no podía creerlo, en su mente empezaron a reproducirse un montón de imágenes de cómo sería si Chris y Cheryl estuvieran juntos. Y ahora que lo pensaba bien... ellos no harían tan mala pareja. Ambos era parte del clérigo y provenían de aquel mundo de luz del que Chris fue apartado por él. Poco a poco una tristeza empezó a invadirlo y no pudo evitar recordar aquellas palabras que le había dicho Belial hace ya tantos años.

 _Te concedí la inmortalidad._

 _Tienes una oportunidad más de encontrar dos de las cosas que me diste a cambio de tu poder..._

 _"las personas a las cuales debes proteger" y a tu "persona amada"_

 _Aunque al final las volverás a perder._

¿Acaso se refería a esto? ¿Chris terminaría volviendo al mundo de luz dejándolo de nuevo solo en la oscuridad? Rayflo salió de sus pensamientos al ver como Rayfelle tomó de inmediato de nuevo su saco y gafas y salió por la ventana mientras la ira misma se veía reflejada en sus ojos.

- **¡VOY A MATAR A ESE BASTARDO POR TOCAR A CHERYL!** \- Grito con total furia y una imperceptible tristeza en su voz.

- **¡ESPERA RAYFELLE!** \- Rayflo se abalanzo hacia la ventana para tratar de alcanzarla, pero al instante de rozar los rayos de sol su piel ardió haciendo que retrocediera. Estaba muy preocupado por Chris, en ese estado de furia Rayfelle no dudaría ni un segundo en descuartizarlo. - **¡Maldición!** \- Con rapidez tomo diversas prendas de ropa y se comenzó a vestir lo más rápido posible. Debía ir a salvar a Chris.

Una vez vestido se apresuró a saltar por la ventana, pero una figura que hasta el momento Rayflo ni siquiera había notado en la habitación se interpuso entre él y la ventana impidiéndole seguir.

- **¿Chris?** -

- **¿Va a algún lado maestro?** \- preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

Rayflo se quedó sorprendido unos segundos pero al instante recordó lo de su "supuesta" cita con Cheryl -¡vaya! Que rápido volviste de tu cita. - ofendido se retiró del cuarto en dirección a su ataúd con el rubio siguiéndolo de cerca. Antes de abrir la puerta de su cuarto se giro sobre sus talones hacia Chris quien seguía de brazos cruzados -¡¿puedes dejarme un momen-?!- dijo un poco harto; pero el menor ya había abierto la puerta y lo empujo dentro. Rayflo confundido lo miró con indignación y confusión. Pero antes de poder reclamar o hacer uno de sus clásicos berrinches, una mano se posiciono en su nuca atrayéndolo hacia los labios del rubio. Por la fuerza con que lo tomo creyó que lo besaría de manera brusca, pero al contrario de eso lo beso de una manera tan suave que sintió sus piernas flaquear. Al separarse sintió como un par de lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, la tristeza que había estado conteniendo lo sobrepaso al pensar que nunca más volvería a sentir esos labios, que tal vez algún día ese hombre que estaba, ese niño que había salvado, se alejaría. Todas esas ideas desaparecieron de su mente cuando una lengua se encargaba de limpiar aquellos restos de lágrimas de sus mejillas.

- **No llores por favor** \- susurro Chris junto mientras lo atraía hacia él en un protector abrazo.

- **¿Cómo esperas que no lo haga si tengo un novio con debilidad por las lolis?** \- dijo con en forma de reproche. Por mucho que amara a su cazador de vampiros, necesitaba una explicación.

- **Mire quien habla** \- ambos no pudieron evitar sonreír por el comentario. Chris se aparto un poco de su maestro para poder mirarlo a los ojos. - **¿En serio crees que yo podría estar con Cheryl?** -

Los ojos del rubio mostraban determinación y algo de enojo al igual que el tono de su voz. Esa profunda mirada de su pareja lo hizo voltear la mirada. ¿Desde cuándo su Cherry podía mirarlo de esa manera?

 _"Lo lamento Maestra, podría dejar de interrumpir nuestra cita"_

Las palabras anteriormente dichas por Cheryl resonaron en sus oídos dándole una bofetada a la realidad. Los celos afloraron en él haciendo que le pudiera plantar mirada al contrario.

- **¡¿Entonces que fue eso que dijo Cheryl?!** \- No se iba a dejar intimidar más por el contrario. El agarre que aun mantenían en su cintura desapareció mientras el rubio se apartaba de él.

- **¿En serio te creíste tal mentira?** \- sus brazos cruzados, la seriedad en su mirada, el ligero tono de resignación en su voz. Todas ellas eran claras señales de que su pareja no le estaba mintiendo.

- **B-Bueno yo...** -volvía a apartar la mirada mientras un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

Un profundo suspiro salió de la boca de Charley mientras se tocaba la frente –Eso solo fue una trampa que nos tendió Cheryl a todos-

- **¿Ah?** \- la vergüenza paso a volverse confusión.

- **Cheryl en un ataque de celos me llamo diciéndome que tenía algo de urgencia para comentarme.** \- su cara no pudo evitar reflejar algo de enojo al recordar lo ocurrido.

 _ **Recuerdo de Cherry~**_

Al terminar la llamada, se dirigió a donde lo había citado Cheryl. El lugar era un pequeño café que se encontraba a unas cuantas calles de donde vivía con su maestro. Recordaba haber ido algunas veces cuando quería escaparse del morocho y sus constantes bromas. Dejando eso de lado, se adentro al lugar y pudo ver a la pequeña Cheryl en una de las mesas más alejadas del lugar abrazando a su guadaña como si tuviera miedo de que esta cobrara vida y matara a todos los clientes de lugar. Una pequeña gota apareció en su cabeza al ver como todos los clientes se sentaban lo más alejados que pudieran de la niña y los meseros discutían entre ellos sobre quién sería el valiente que iría a tomarle la orden. Lanzando un largo suspiro se preparo mentalmente para lo que vendría y luego de haberse armado con la suficiente paciencia se acerco sentándose en la silla frente a la joven. Esta al notar su presencia levantó la mirada del suelo para observar al rubio frente ella y comenzar a llorar. En un impulsivo movimiento se abalanzo sobre el mayor por sobre la mesa abrazándolo del cuello.

- **¡Cherry-san! ¡Ella es tan cruel ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?! ¿Acaso no soy suficiente para ella?** \- las quejas sobre su maestra salían y salían de su boca mientras Charley contaba mentalmente hasta diez para calmarse.

- **Ya ya, deja de llorar** \- poso una de sus manos sobre su cabeza mientras la acariciaba en forma de consuelo. - **Y por favor guarda esa guadaña que estas asustando a todos** \- Cheryl al darse cuenta de las miradas, poco disimuladas, de miedo que se dirigían a ella decidió soltar al cazador para dejar su arma en el piso y volver a sentarse a su lugar con un fuerte sonrojo por el llanto previo y la vergüenza.

- **Ahora, cuéntame lo que paso** \- comentó Chris mientras le indicaba a un mesero que le trajera un café bien cargado y Cheryl se pedía un capuchino.

- **Empezó hoy en la mañana, me levante temprano para prepararle unos chocolates a mi maestra y mientras cocinaba el cartero no paraba de venir a casa dejando varias cartas y paquetes. Como no iban dirigidos a mi decidí dejarlas en el cuarto de mi maestra. Pero cuando termine de cocinar y espere a que ella volviera de hacer sus compras, la curiosidad me gano y abrí una de las cartas, estaba dirigida a mi maestra de una tal Emily por San Valentín, entonces después abrí otra y otra carta...** \- Chris se estaba empezando a preocupar de que Cheryl rompiera la taza de capuchino por la fuerza con que la agarraba durante su relato – **todas eran cartas de San Valentín para mi maestra de múltiples mujeres y los paquetes eran chocolates para ella. ¿Puede imaginarte la situación?** \- la pregunta hizo que el rubio levantara la vista de la taza y se fijara con cierto temor en el rostro de la contraria. Su flequillo tapaba sus ojos dándole un aire muy aterrador a su vez que temblaba ligeramente de la ira que sentía al recordar las cartas y por sobre todo, las fotos que algunas de esas zorras le mandaban a su maestra en vestimentas para nada santas. – **Por ello decidí irme sin decirle nada y aquí estoy** -

Al terminar su relato Chris quiso decirle algo para consolarla pero el teléfono de Cheryl los interrumpió. Al ver su teléfono la pequeña sonrió ligeramente para luego volver a su rostro neutral. Cualquier humano no hubiera detectado esa sonrisa, pero el rubio si pudo distinguirla _"¿a qué se debe esa sonrisa?"._

- **Es tu maestro** \- dijo simplemente - **¿Quieres contestar?** \- preguntó mientras le tendía el teléfono al mayor.

- **¿Por qué?** \- Chris no era tonto, la sonrisa y ese repentino pedido; esa niña estaba tramando algo y dudaba que fuera algo bueno para él.

- **Es que su voz es como la de mi maestra y temo desquitarme con él** -

Chris no estaba muy seguro de lo que le decía, pero igual decidió tomar el teléfono, total ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

- **¿Hola?** -

- **¡ ¿QUIÉN MIERDA ERES?!** \- ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?, quedarse sordo de un oído.

- **Cálmate Rayfelle, soy Chris** \- Decidió pasar el teléfono a su oído izquierdo para no seguir castigando al derecho. ¿Qué hacia Rayfelle llamando desde el teléfono de su maestro?

- **¿Cherry? ¡¿Qué haces con el celular de Cheryl?!** \- Estaba a punto de explicar la situación cuando la niña tomo rápidamente el teléfono y contesto.

- **Lo lamento Maestra, podría dejar de interrumpir nuestra cita** \- luego de eso la rubia corto la llamada y le dirigió una sonrisa como de agradecimiento/disculpa. Ahora todo quedaba más que claro para el cazador, había caído en una trampa. – **Gracias por su ayuda Cherry-san** -

- **En serio...** \- una pequeña vena saltaba en su frente – **¿desde cuándo planeas venganzas tan elaboradas?** -

- **Mmm~** \- la niña ponía un dedo en su mentón pensando – **Supongo que desde que me di cuenta que podía manipular a las personas a mi alrededor-** concluyo con una sonrisa de pura inocencia haciendo que el mayor se rindiera completamente, la pequeña cada día se parecía mas y mas a Rayfelle. – **Pero no se preocupe, como compensación le invitare el café** -.

El mayor ya totalmente abatido acepta y se retira rápidamente a su hogar, ya que si Rayfelle estaba con su maestro seguro había escuchado lo dicho por Cheryl. Aunque... ¿su maestro también se habrá dado cuenta de la artimaña de la niña?

 _ **Fin del recuerdo de Cherry~**_

- **Y eso fue lo que pasó** -

La cara de Rayflo era la viva imagen de la sorpresa. Ni siquiera él se esperaba que la pequeña monaguilla fuera tan retorcida. Aunque luego de unos momentos no pudo evitar reírse por la situación. Sin duda esa chica estaba siguiendo los pasos de su maestra.

- **Aunque lo que más me sorprende es que realmente creyeras que tenía una cita con Cheryl** \- la risa de Rayflo paro de golpe para sonrojarse. – **Tan poco confías en mí** -

- **¡No es eso!** \- se apresuro a decir mirándolo a los ojos. Se sintió aun más culpable al ver como su niño tenía cierto brillo de tristeza en su mirada.

- **¿Entonces?** -

- **Tenía miedo** \- No le daría vueltas al asunto para que el contrario no notara lo que en realidad sentía. Lo mejor en ese momento era ser honesto - **Tenía miedo de que te alejaras de mi lado, de que otra vez te fueras** -

- **¿Otra vez? Yo nunca te he dejado** -

- **Lo sé, me refiero a...** \- esta vez no pudo sostenerle la mirada para lo que iba a decir - **El simple hecho de que no estés a mi lado, me hace sentir solo. Después de todo...** \- se acerco y lo abrazo para evitar que viera su rostro sonrojado - **Eres mi compañero** -

Le era imposible no morirse de la vergüenza por lo que había dicho, pero no era acaso inevitable el sentirse así al abrirse de tal manera a una persona. Chris ya se lo había dicho una vez, que confiara en él, que podría compartir el peso de su culpa. Tal vez era aquello lo que necesitaba y lo que lo había hecho tan dependiente de su pequeño. No, de su amor. Porque ya no podía decirle pequeño a aquel hombre frente a él. Aquel que como un caballero antiguo había logrado librarlo de sus demonios e iluminar aquel mundo tan oscuro en el que se había sumergido hace ya tantos siglos. Esta vez fue Rayflo quien se aventuro a besarlo, pero esta vez de manera demandante, quería demostrarle que tan desesperado estaba de poder sentirlo junto a él. Sus lenguas no tardaron en unirse en una batalla que ninguno quería ganar pero tampoco perder.

- **Veo que te has vuelto muy sumiso con el tiempo, Maestro** \- El morocho hizo un mohín enojado, después de haberse expuesto de tal manera, ¿eso era lo único que iba a decirle?

Al ver la cara de su maestro no pudo evitar reír, a pesar de ser mucho mayor que él era el más infantil de los dos. Con delicadeza tomo la mejilla del contrario y vio como este relajaba su rostro y se frotaba ligeramente contra su mano. – **Te amo Rayflo** -

El mayor sonrió ante esas palabras. Vaya que su pareja sabia que decirle para hacerlo feliz. Lo cual le recordaba... - **Dices eso, pero me dejaste solo en pleno San Valentín** \- el tono de reproche que uso mientras sonreía de manera gatuna parecía no haberle hecho muchas gracias al contrario quien lanzo un suspiro cansado para luego volver a su cara de seriedad.

- **Yo tenía planeado algo para hoy** \- Rayflo lo miro con emoción en sus ojos, como el de un niño ilusionado al que le darían un juguete –pero como recompensa por tu desconfianza- Se separo de la cercanía que venía teniendo con el contrario - **Creo que será mejor cancelarlo** \- se giro sobre sus pies dándole la espalda a su maestro para retirarse pero una mano lo tomo del brazo reteniéndolo. Una gran sonrisa victoriosa se formo dentro de él aunque por fuera seguía con su mejor cara de neutralidad.

- **¡No seas malo Cherry!** \- Rayflo se lanzó de manera infantil sobre los hombros del rubio abrazándolo por la espalda. – **Con gusto pasare el San Valentín contigo y hare lo que sea que hayas planeado** -

- **¿En serio?** \- preguntó con una voz más grave de la que solía usar haciendo que un escalofrió recorra la espalda de Rayflo. – **En ese caso...** \- En un rápido movimiento digno de su habilidad de vampiro, apoyo a su maestro contra la pared sosteniendo ambas muñecas con sus manos y poniendo una de sus piernas entre medios de las del contrario. – **Pídemelo** -

- **¿Cherry? Ah~** \- un pequeño suspiro escapo de sus labios al sentir como esa pierna intrusa rozaba de manera descarada su entrepierna.

Se acerco peligrosamente al oído de su maestro para lamerlo ganándose otro suspiro complacido - **Pídemelo Rayflo** -

¿Estaba jugando con él? Al parecer Cheryl no era la única que se empezaba a parecerse a su maestro. El deseo aumentaba a cada segundo, pero el también podía provocar a su pareja. Con voz suplicante dijo lo que daría comienzo al juego que nunca se cansaba de jugar con su Cherry.

- **Por favor... Charley** -

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _ **Les dedico este capítulo a todas aquellas personas que pensaron que no iba a actualizar, ¡in your faces! XD**_

 _ **Aunque en serio agradezco a todos los que dejaron mensajes pidiéndome que siguiera (aunque no lo parezca ya que no siempre respondo), los leo a todos y sepan que valoro mucho su apoyo. Sinceramente, si nadie comenta mis fanfics mis ganas de actualizarlo no son muchas. Pero el último comentario que me dejaron en este fanfic de si iba a actualizar o no fue la gota que rebalso el vaso y me hizo sacar fuerzas para escribir esto que, en mi opinión personal, me gusto mucho como quedo. Aunque al final no incluí un lemon como tenía planeado, me gusta como acabo. Bueno~ espero les haya gustado y si fue así no olviden dejarme un comentario ;)**_


End file.
